The Way You Make Me Feel
by mcflyyeah
Summary: Danny and Dougie have no idea how each other feel. PONES!


**Hi! This is the first one shot/slash thing of this new account. This is also the first slash I have ever written so it's gonna be crap sorry.. PONES! (I'm Briony, btw:D)  
Reviews are welcome, and also help me with writing :D**

* * *

Danny was gay and everyone knew it. So what? He liked being out there. It was his main trait apart from being in McFly. But he had a secret only Harry knew... oh! and his sister, but only because she figured it out herself. But we won't tell you this secret yet...

* * *

Dougie was always close to Tom. It was probably because Tom was the oldest and Dougie was the youngest so he was looked after the most and blah blah blah... So Dougie told Tom everything. Literally eve… actually no, not every single detail of his life, but you get what I mean. So they had that special little bond, don't get me wrong, all of McFly were close, but Floynter were the closest of all relationships. But enough about Floynter, I hear you all say, this is meant to be about Danny, right? WRONG! Dougie had a secret too, and well guess who's the only person that knows? No, not Harry, guess again.. No, not his Mum.. are you really all this dumb? TOM! YES! THERE WE GO! GOT THERE IN THE END! So yeah, Dougie's secret… he isn't exactly gay, more has feelings for a member of the band, and hasn't really come to terms with it yet.

* * *

Danny had been contemplating for months whether to tell the person. Harry had told him to go for it; that he wouldn't care. But how could he tell his best mate that was in love with him? Danny knew the guy was as straight as anything, and he would never feel the same. But what Danny didn't know is that *insert name here* also felt the same way. It was hard for Danny, being the only gay member in the band as he had no one to gossip to about some fit guy in the crowd at a gig, no one to tell about the time he pulled a guy at a club, it wasn't exactly torture but sometimes he felt pressure to fit it. Both Tom and Harry were in relationships with long term girlfriends, and Dougie? Well Dougie was just too straight to be with anyone. He was a lone wolf. Tried a relationship once and didn't like it. But that was with a girl. A GIRL.

Now, Danny was too thick to realise that Dougie didn't like that relationship because he didn't like girls. But then again, Dougie was too thick to realise that himself. He just thought that he wasn't destined to be in relationships, and didn't even try guys. He'd never really thought about it to be honest, maybe he was afraid of his image getting destroyed. But if Danny was 'out', surely Dougie could do the same? Nope, because Dougie was stubborn.

* * *

"You know, you and Danny would make a cute couple." Tom said a-matter-of-factly to Dougie, as they were in the middle of a FIFA match. They were on the tour bus on the way to Glasgow for a special one of show.

"I don't really want to think about it right now, Tom." Dougie said, whilst keeping his eyes on the virtual football players running around a field.

"Why not? I just think if you told him then-" Tom was cut off by Danny's strong Bolton accent filling the small sitting area as he strolled in, "what you guys up to? FIFA? I wanna play!"

He took Tom's controller and pushed him off the sofa, squishing up to Dougie. Dougie didn't look at Danny, he was too busy trying to put his stomach back into place. It had flipped when Danny walked in, causing him to blush and stare deeper into the TV screen. He could feel Danny right next to him and it made him feel good inside.

Dougie still wasn't entirely sure if he was gay. He didn't want to think of it like that, he just wanted to be closer to his best mate, surely? Danny, on the other hand, was enjoying sitting so close to Dougie, very much so.

"You know, asking is nicer than pushing, Dan." Tom broke the silence, getting up off the floor and rubbing his side.

"Yeah well, you're extremely easy to push off things." Danny winked, blatantly flirting, but then again, he flirted with anything that moved, at any opportunity he could get.

"Oh, you're saying I'm not strong, are you?" Tom got up, and stood over Danny, a smirk forming on his face. Dougie loved Danny's sense of humor, but he could already feel the jealousy starting to bubble up inside him. Danny kicked Tom away with a laugh. That was when Tom threw himself at Danny, pinning him down on the floor.

Danny used every ounce of strength he had but just couldn't throw Tom off. "Okay, okay! You're strong, I admit it!" Danny struggled.

"Say, 'Tom, I admit you are the strongest out of the two of us, and I am sorry for saying that I am stronger. Tom is also incredibly awesome and the most talented.'" Tom smiled evilly.

"Fuck no." Danny struggled again, trying to get out of Tom's hold. Dougie was still staring at the TV screen, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see the wrestling match. He felt the jealously stirring in the pit of his stomach and just wanted to get out of the room. But he knew it was be too obvious, and just cause worry/confusion.

"Well then…" Tom smiled again, and Danny could see he was about to spat on.

"OKAY!" He said hastily, "TOMIADMITYOUARETHESTRONGESTO UTOFTHETWOFUSANDIAMSORRYFORS AYINGTHATIAMSTRONGER!.. I can't remember the rest of it!" He shouted. Tom laughed and got off him, smiling once more, and looked around for Dougie. But he had gone.

* * *

Dougie had gotten to the point where he couldn't resist the urge any longer and had to run out. He'd bumped into Harry on the way, "you alright, mate?"

"y-yeah…" he stuttered as he stopped. Harry nodded, patted him on the shoulder and walked in the direction of Tom and Danny.

Dougie threw himself onto his bunk, placing his head face down on the pillow and crying his eyes out. Why had he let this jealously get to him? Why did he get jealous about the fact that Tom was extremely close to Danny? It was just banter. He screamed into a pillow; feeling like a teenage girl.

* * *

Harry sat down next to Danny and Tom. After much thought, he then got up and whispered to Danny, 'this is your chance.' Danny hesitated and then stood up, walking the direction of the bunks. "Oh. Bye Dan…" Tom called after Danny, "where'd he go?"

"To talk to Dougie," Harry replied. He then took Dougie's Xbox controller and started a new game; picking up the other remote and passing it to Tom.

Tom shook his head, "I should probably go and talk to Dougie as well."

"Leave him, he's fine." Harry said.

"You don't understand! Danny is the last person Dougie wants to see!" Tom said desperately.

"Danny needs to talk to Dougie!" Harry said, raising his voice. He could tell this was going to turn into an argument.

"Dougie is in love with Danny!" Tom shouted, and then covered his mouth straight away, "shit." He mumbled.

Harry did the same thing, "but… Danny loves Dougie as well… THIS IS BRILLIANT!" Harry jumped up and started dancing.

"Harry… your inner gay is showing…" Tom shook his head, "The thing is though, Dougie doesn't think he's gay…"

* * *

"Dougie, mate? What's wrong?" Danny asked, pulling back the curtain of his bunk, revealing the crying Poynter.

"Nothing." Dougie mumbled into his pillow. Danny had to be honest, Dougie looked pretty darn hot; in the best way you can when you are lying face down on a bed. His t-shirt had ridden up slightly, so the bottom of his back and the waistband of his boxers were showing. Danny climbed into the bunk. It was a massive risk, but even so, Dougie was his best friend, he was allowed to comfort him.

Dougie let himself go. He felt Danny's presence next him and snuggled into his side, curling up into a ball.

Danny also let himself go; kissing the top of Dougie's head and wrapping his arm around the crying boy.

Feeling that kiss on his head, Dougie suddenly felt more confident. Dougie lifted his head up so he could get better access. Danny looked down at him, and was about to ask if he was okay, when Dougie reached up and wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him down lightly. Dougie placed his lips against Danny's in a soft kiss, not really expecting any back, until Danny started to move his lips against his own. It wasn't a heated kiss, it was a loving kiss; needed by both males for so long. When they pulled apart, they locked gazes.

"I've wanted that for so long." Dougie said quietly.

"So have I." Danny replied. Dougie snuggled closer into Danny. It was then that they both realised they were actually quite tired. Danny lay down in the bunk, pulling Dougie closer to him a loving embrace. Placing another kiss to Dougie's head, Danny said, "my dreams have come true." Dougie smiled; a bigger smile than he'd ever done, and closed his eyes, ready to dream about Danny and how wonderful life is.


End file.
